The invention is directed to a composition of matter having improved viscoelastic properties and a method for preparing the same.
Refineries are faced with the task of upgrading heavy oils such as resid or bitumen which is an expensive undertaking, or finding a use for it. One use for the heavy oil is in the preparation of asphalts and roofing tiles. Currently, methods for improving the properties of heavy oils utilized for asphalts and roofing tiles include air blowing and polymer modification. What is needed in the art are ways of economically utilizing heavy oils and for affording materials with improved properties for use in items which typically employ heavy oils, such as asphalts and roofing tiles.